The truth about Cherry
by sweet spoiled cat
Summary: Max and Dr Colosso learn a secret that will change everyone's lives forever .
1. The discovery

**Disclamer: I do not own** **TheThundermans or Nickeloden**

 **When Max attempts to copy Pheobe's project for school he accidently takes Cherry's project instead and he and Dr Colosso learn a secret that will change the way they all look at her forever .**

It was a nomal day at the Thunderman's house . Well , as 'normal' as the Thundrman family could be . Especialy now that Cherry knew there secret . Pheobe and Cherry were working on there school project , it was a essay and image of there family trees . When Max walked in ."Oh good your working on this weeks project 'cause I was'nt listinng . What's it about ?.

Pheobe rolled her eyes "Our family tree". "OH cool , then I can just copy you" Max said as he reached for her work. "Hey"! do your own". "Come on " ! we've got the same family, were even twins who's gonna know ?. Max begged. Anyone familiar with your work " Phoebe said. "Come on Cherry let's go work in my room " . "Good luck failing Max ". "Fine, I can do this if I apply myself ". " Yeah right " . Two hours later Phoebe and Cherry finished there projects and wentdown stairs to watch tv. So Max got Billy to use his super speed to sneek into her room to get Phoebe's project and get into his layer without her noticing . Billy being Billy however took Cherry's by accident . "Billy how could you have been so dumb" ? Max said. "do you remember the poision ivy incident"?Dr Colosso retorted . "Well great, now I have to do this all on my own " Max complained . "So can I eat this collage of Cherry's family "? Dr Colosso asked. "I don't care " Max said. Just as the former villan turned rabbit was about to tear the dittsy blonde's project to shreds he froze . _" No ,it can't be " !_ he said in shock .

"What " ? Max asked confused .

 **Cliffhanger. What did Dr Colosso see to shock him so much ?. Please feel free to submit your guesses in the reviews .**


	2. A story

**py Pheobe's project for school he accidently takes Cherry's project instead and he and Dr Colosso learn a secret that will change the way they all look at her forever .**

"What?" Max asked confused. "I know the woman in this photo" Dr Colosso said still in shock . "Who Cherry's Mom? " Max says still not following. "Yes she's my wife or _was_ " he said sadly . "What?! " Max said. "Yep my _ex wife_ " . "How- what - ... huh... ?" Max stutterd flabergasted . "Well you have a reason not to start your report" . " Here's the story" . It was sixteen years ago I was a married man I had multibule PHDs a bright future and a georgous wife Maria. We were happy and living the life everyone dreams of. I'd come home from work Maria would give me a kiss we'd talk then she would make dinner. Ya know perfect 60's sitcom life. But then things started to change. My practice went under and then we found out the people who sold us our house and cars were less than honest. It just became debt after debt. Soon we had to move into an apartment on the bad part of town . Maria was so afraid to take so much as two steps out our door. When I went job hunting I would take her to her job. She was an elementary school music teacher. Then things started to look up for us I got a well paying job and Maria was going to have a baby. Then thing _realy_ took a turn for the worse. I found out that my bosses were not what I thought they were. They were villains. And I was unaware how deep I was in. Soon it was too late Maria found out the truth and reported my job to the superheros. After that I realized how much better she and our baby's life would be if I just left so devorced her to set her free. And walked out of there lives forever. "So now you know the truth Max". "Cherry is my daughter". Dr colosso was crying by now. "Wow I don't know what to say " . Max replied stunned. "MAX! Phoebe and Cherry shouted as they came down the steps. "Give me back my project !" Cherry demanded. " Sorry Max they broke me " Billy said. " We bribed you with a pudding cup " ." C'mon let's go mod podge our colloges Phoebe "said Cherry. As they went up stairs. _" Make Daddy proud Cherry ' ._ Dr Colosso whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Max promise me you won't tell Cherry the truth" Dr Colosso said. " I don't want to hurt her like I did Maria." "Okay I won't."Max replied. Over the next few weeks Colosso would ask Max about Cherry. How her day went , about her projects in school, he even asked if she ate all her vegetables at lunch. Max came home and said " Colosso I know you want to know about your daugher's life, and I don't blambe you, but people are starting to spread rumors that I like her." "I figured something like that would happen so I made this for her." Colosso showed Max a charm braclet with blue crystal beads and letter charms that spelled out Cherry. "The C has a tracking device in it." "Good idea wait where did you get this?" Max asked. "I orderd jewlery kit online, now forget I said that." Colosso said. Now just slip it in her locker before school hours and no one will be the wiser." "Great plan" Max said. Max went to school early on friday morning when the only people there were the nerds in school clubs. and droped the bracelet through the slits in Cherry's locker. The next day Cherry found it and figured it was from a boy who liked her so she put it on and showed it to Phobee. Now Colosso could watch his daughter grow up. But what no one knew was someone else was watching all of them.

 **Oooh cliffhanger . A/N Thank you all so much for your comments and good guesses one of you was REALY close on what would happen in chapter 2 and sprry it took so long to update i got writer's block and then i wrote this once and it got deleted by accident .But thank God it's FINALLY up ! and i do intend to finnish this story so don't worry about that. And I DON'T own ANYTHING but my story. Thanks for reading. 3**


End file.
